Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headlight devices for motorcycles, using LEDs (light emitting diodes) as light sources. In particular, the present invention relates to a headlight device mounted to a front fairing of a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs have been increasingly adopted as light sources of headlight devices for motorcycles (for example, Patent Document 1). Since a headlight device using LEDs is smaller in size as compared to a conventional headlight device using bulbs, downsizing of a front fairing can be expected when the headlight device is covered with the front fairing.